Cry
Entering the cold office, the sly girl stood motionless, waiting for orders of her superior jackass. : "Sit, Ms. Cry." : "Mr. Whithmen." : She sat, like she had no choice to. She was a very young girl- sixteen to be exact. She wore her hair in a ponytail, levi jeans and black-kneed converses. To top off her sleekness, a plain black hoodie was her shine of fashion, and a nub studed choker. : He stared. She stared. They both stared at each other for a long time, one of them wondering who's going to break the silence. : Is he going to talk or what? ''She thought. Or did he just call me in here for NOTHING?-'' : "Well..." he started off with, placing his wide rimmed glasses on his bumpkin nose. He sighed and spoke again. : "What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Cry?" : The girl thought. She ran her slender fingers through her velvet black hair and just sat there, staring at the man, hoping he would go away if she just stared at him long enough. : "Now Ms. Cry, we can play this the easy way-" He pulled out a stack of papers and placed them gingerly on his desk- "Or the hard way. It's your choice." : Minor bribery would not crack this "bad" egg. The girl still sat there, staring at the man, a bit more dumbstruck than timidly when she first entered. : "I just wanna ask-why am I here again?" she finally said. : "Well..." Mr. Whithmen said again. She hated when he always started off with "Well" ''or ''"Hmmm..." It always annoyed the crap out of her. "What shall we start with then, hmmm?" : She didn't answer for a long time. The leather chair she sat in was cold; just as cold as the office. She slinked back in the chair; it either squeaked in pain or pleasure, and she hummed happily, ignoring the man's waning glare. : "Ms. Cry?" : "Sir?" : "...Are you going to answer the question? Or shall I start for you?" Mr. Whithmen replied impatiently. : "...Go on..." THIS was going to be fun, is what was going through her head as he began to speak again. : But he hesitated. Mr. Whithmen sat there, and stared at the ignorant girl, knowing that his words were nothing she could absorb through the thickness of her skull. They would spill right out, and his efforts once again, would be wasted. : "No. You tell ME," he retorted hastily. : "...Okay then-Well...Do you want me to tell you the part before ''or after I broke his jaw ALL the way? Because to tell you, I didn't know that-uhh..." : She stopped because she saw that Mr. Whithmen was turing white. ''Was this man really going to faint or someting? ''But she said nothing, and sat there quiet again. : "...Unbelieveable..." : "Well, I am telling the truth!-" : "Yes, I understand that, but-" his voice trailed off and he stood up, circling the room twice. " Why did you do it is what I'm wondering. Why break his jaw dear? Why?-" : "Don't call me dear." She pointed at him cautiously. "And the reason why is because he should of not touched my ass!" : "Elizabeth!" : "Harold!" : "Bphw!-" He stummbles on his words and his face grows red with frustration. Elizabeth didn't brace for the words he were now about to spew with venom. Good thing the door was closed... : He grabed her shoulders firmly,and whispered: : "Ten days, suspension." : He left the office, slamming the door in his wake, and she sat there, smiling all awhile. : Day 1 : The third day of her first year of ''regular school, and Elizabeth Sara Cry has been a merciless hell in the school of Corpseling. To admit, it was her first time actually going to a real school, after all those years as a child, she was sent to a boarding school to be professionally trained, and how she hated those days. : As she walked another exhausting day out of the principal's office, she spotted the secretary eyeing her over the paperwork she held in her hand. : "What?" she said, and the woman jumped at her words. : "......Nothing. Fill out your form. I've already called your mother. She's on her way....." Every word she said disappeared in the pile of papers she held because Elizabeth was staring at her intensely. : She sat down. Cold leather was on her back once again. What a pain, she thought.'' Why would he hire her? I bet you because that old perve needs someone to flirt with, but why with her? Ugh...'' : She looked at the secretary once again. Mary Anne was her name. She was an appealing woman, Elizabeth thought. But she was also old; the skin on her face was hardly holding up, with all the botox she injected to make her look younger and sexier. Neither was the breast implants-but Elizabeth believed they were real- : Interrupting the thoughts of the dusty secretary, a loud crash was sounded outside the office. Mrs. Anne sprang from her seat. : "What in the world?-" : The scratchy sound of reception was coming from her hip, and she heard the frantic call of security on the other : end. : "-- Secure to Anne! Come in Anne! We have a problem at the Northern hallways. Come in now! Hurry!--" : "Um- Wait!" She grabed the device hurriedly and yell at it, as if they were going to hear her-since she wasn't pressing the button, oh how dumb. : She left, rushing down the hall, and that left Elizabeth to think more. What has she done to deserve this? : The wrong time again, someone opened the door. She knew it wasn't Mrs. Anne, so it was a nobody, a person. : Sonofabitch, she cursed under her breath. Only to her luck, it was her bloodied friend, Levjha. : This surprised her- a lot. What was she doing here anyway? Wasn't she suspended too? : "...Heys. What'ss up?" she said coolly. Wiping the blood from her brow, She spoke again. "Well?" : "Uhhh..." Elizabeth couldn't speak. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, dry as a bone. "Dude, what's up with all the bleeding?" : "Oh Thiss? I fell..." She paused in her sentence, and caught her breath. "Uh...downs the stairss." : "And cracked you skull?" : "Yeeeeeps." : "Wow. Gnarly." : "I Know right!?" Levjha jumped a little-just too damn happy. : "You know I don't believe you, right?" : "......Yess." She stopped jumping and sat down in a chair next to her. : "What dids you dos?" she asked eagerly. : "Broke some kid's jaw." : "Really? Cools." : Silence.......... : "How about you?" Elizabeth asked. : "Well... I forgots." : "How the hell can you forget what you did if you're covered in blood for it?" : "I broke the school'ss elevator and I thinks I killed some kid I didn'ts like-" : "Awesome." : "Not reallys. I almost fell to my death, buts look at me- I'm still here." : "Still cool." Elizabeth stared at the clock. It was 10:45. She stared at Levjha. She was bleeding. Why is noone here at the right time, when all hell starts to break loose? : ~☼~ : It was now 10:52. Elizabeth anxiously bit the skin off her lip, thinking, thinking, thinking, until she drew blood. She didn't care-why can't she bleed too? : Then the door swung open once again, with a force that seemed to make the metal creak. The face of a pale woman entered, long flowing velvet black hair caressing the small of her back, sporting a white tank top and navy blue skinny jeans- : Levjha went silent. The woman's golden flecked emerald eyes pierced her mouth shut. The woman then turned around and stood at the counter and waited. : Looking at her cautiously, she gestered toward her and whispered, "Dude, I thinks that's your mom." : She was a walking canvas; her body was covered in tattoos, all over her arms and chest, there that lied a rose covered in blood, and a dove with black orbed eyes, and when she breathed, it seemed to fly daintly across it. Letters in bold black caligraphic was wrapped in a crimson ribbon, the words that read Crimson Church. : Morgueanne Cry was a true fighter, and a stern mother. She wasn't surprized when her adolescent daugther was litterally "breaking in" the teens here. More or less, she didn't really care, but is about to regret the thought when she hears about the jaw... : Elizabeth now stared at her weary mother, wondering if she saw the mess Levjha made, or at least heard about No-Jaw Pete, and what she did to him. : In less than five seconds, security was in the office, and havoc was brewing. : "What the hell happened?" Morgueanne yelled. : And Elizabeth wondered the same thing. She saw the red-darkened face of a boy hanging limply in one of the secure's arm, trying hard to stay alive. A remonstrance of squeling and yelling took place, and Eliazabeth tried her hardest to hide from her mother's antagonizing glare. : Just then, like the hell couldn't break loose anymore, a lanky woman in a red velvet dress with pale blonde hair made in a messy bun entered, bickering ferociously and yelling Levjha's name in her thick Russian accent. : "Oh sh**!" Levjha sprang up, trying to run, but the woman caught her by the arm. : " Levjha...DUCHJIN...MIOLACKIN!!!" : "But, MOOOOOOOM!! I didn'ts dos it!!!" She whinned, trying to break her eagle grip. : "Oh! Like I believes that! Ugh! Just like your father!" She dragged her out the door, where they continued to rammble on more madly than human. : Elizabeth dared herself to look around to see her mother looking at her vilely. : "Hi-" : She should of not said anything, since she didn't know she was going to be slapped severely. : Holding her cheek in humiliation, she shed a tear, as her mother looked at her coldly. : "What the F*** did you do Sara?!" she fumed,almost looking like she was frothing at the mouth. : "Nothing b**ch, go home and find my real father-" : She slapped her again-a little too forcefuly. : "Shut your damn mouth. You don't EVER talk to me like that." she stared at her threatingly, grabbing her by the shirt. : "Now now Mrs. Cry, no need to resort to violence-" : "The hell with that!" She shook her again, and dropped her on the floor hard. : "She's just a child-" : "She's my child, and I can do whatever I want to her!" She stared at her again, and said nothing, the betraying gleem in her eyes, and Elizabeth was lost in the pain not to notice that when she was home... : That was when Mr. Whithmen came out, and she thought, Great. He's here to make matters worse than they are. This is the end of me. : But all he did was stand there and stare. The office was silent, only the pants of Morgueanne was audible. He saw the boy, and heard they chorus yells of Levjha and her mother outside. Then his gaze landed on Elizabeth, and it grew sour to a glare, and he countinued on his way, holding a stack of papers. He dare say "Excuse me" as he passed the blood dripped boy and closed the door softly. : Everyone looked at him in awe as he passed down the hall, humming, and Mrs. Anne shouted in disbelief, "How could he just-ignore all of this and not say ANYTHING?! It's heartless!!" : "It's because he's Mr. Whithmen," Elizabeth answered. : That's when everyone remebered that they were mad at her-and Levjha. She and her mother came back in, Levjha looking a bit more bloody than before, and they talked, while Levjha's mother was arguing with Mrs. Anne. : "....It'ss Milyots! Milyots Miolackins!!!" : "Ma'ma, I can't understand you, your accent-" : "Hells, if you cans understands my daughter, than yous can understands me!" She yelled loudly. : "Your mom yells too much." : "I knows that," Levjha said, looking irrate. "What do we dos now, huh?" : "No idea-" : "Shut up you two." Morgueanne said sternly. "I don't want to her a word from either of you, so sit there and look pretty-" : "Ummm, I can't do that mom sorry-" : "Well your pathetic ass is going to, or you're not going home with rest of you." : "And?" It was amazing that Elizabeth had the guts to stand up to her mother, saying rebelious things to her, knowing that she was all talk, but also didn't ''had the guts to even lift a finger on her. So it was final. Her mother was really a wimp, but in her mind, she thought she was doing a hell of a job taking care of her, but sees now-she knows nothing. : "I said shut up-" : ''"I said shut up," Elizabeth said in a mocking voice, sticking her tounge out. "Wha' cha' gonna do abou' it? huh mum?" : Morgueanne turned red with rage. She held her breath and stared at her deviously. : "Okay. I give." : "What?" Elizabeth looked confused. : "What...did you do? Tell mummy now, dear. What did you do?" : Elizabeth looked at Levjha and she looked just as confused as her. : "Don't use that reverse psycho bull on me-'cause it won't work." : Morgueanne was silent again. She patted her head lightly. : Elizabeth bristled at the touch of her hand and moved from under it. Instead, she spat in her face, and a hysterical laugh escaped from Levjha in a choppy Russian snort. : Elizabeth started to laugh too, but was cut short when Mr. Whithmen entered the room once again, with stack of papers under one arm and a cup of joe in hand from Starbucks, not saying anything. : He then raised a eyebrow at Morgueanne, seeing she was covered in spit, and then staring at the demon child again-or children. He sat down his coffee, clearing his throat, and spoke: : "May the Misses and their children please come in my office." : Everyone was silent again. The boy that they forgot to save was noticed. : "Oh and Lucy, call 911 for the boy there." He approached the office and opened the door happily, gestering them to enter. : ''Well, this is my time to shine, ''Elizabeth thought. She saw Levjha, seeing she was still terrorizing the poor, poor kid. : He cowered as she came near, hoping the security would notice. : "W-w-w-what are you going to do to m-me?" he asked in fear. : "Nothings. But if you evers call me a D**k agains, I'll makes sure to puts your d**k in the wheel partss where the trackss runs. No mores babiess for you." : Her laugh was a shrill one-and she made him laugh with her. She noticed that her pissed his pants as well. : Elizabrth shook her head in dismay. : "Just like her father-and lucky to have one too." : Day 1- truth : : : : Category:Story